


Experimental Cooking.

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, neckbiting, nice non jerk office vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Somewhat continuation to the fic where Prunelle is a vampire. Gaston tries to experiment with cooking his blood to surprise him. With unexpected results.





	

"Go on, try it," Gaston told him.

 

Prunelle stared at the cup of blood suspiciously.

He had thought that undeath would save him from Gaston's culinary experiments.

Actually, all normal food smelled equally bad to him now.

 

But the office boy had insisted on experimenting with his dinner before and had mixed some chicken blood to his usual pig blood, and it had tasted okay.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

This scent was delicious, actually.

Carefully, he took a sip and found himself downing the drink in one gulp.

 

"I take it you liked it."

 

Prunelle looked up from trying to lick the cup clean.

 

He stopped to stare at the young man.

 

There was something new about him...

 

"Was it good?" Gaston asked.

 

"Hm? Yes."

He was feeling a bit odd, however. But good.

Nice and pleasant.

 

He breathed in Gaston's scent.

How hadn't he noticed before how nice he smelled?

 

Unconsciously, he licked his lips.

 

Startled by the thoughts going through his head, he shook himself out of it.

"What was in it?"

 

"It's a secret!"

 

Prunelle nodded.

He really should have told him not to make that blend anymore, it had a weird effect on him.

 

But all he could do was tell him "I'd like you to make my blood like this from now on."

 

* * *

 

 

"Prunelle?"

 

The vampire was already awake and waiting for him, and the cup was snatched from him quickly.

 

Gaston congratulated himself on his idea. Prunelle really seemed to like it more this way.

He licked the cup clean, looking disappointed.

"I want more."

"I didn't bring more with me, but if I-"

 

The vampire lifted his gaze, giving Gaston a good look at his red eyes.

"Hm?"

 

It was a bit weird, how he was staring at Gaston.

 

And when he stood up and walked to the younger man it was as if in a daze.

"Gaston... You look..."

 

He reached to pull Gaston into a hug, and stayed perfectly still.

 

"Prunelle?"

 

And then he felt an ice-cold tongue on his neck.

 

Gaston tensed. "What?"

 

The tongue was gone, but Prunelle stayed in the position, his face not visible to Gaston.

"Gaston, I want you."

 

"What?"

 

"I'm not sure."

 

This time he laid a cold kiss on his neck.

"You're so warm. And you smell nice. And you're _mine_."

 

"Prunelle, are you feeling okay?"

 

Suddenly, the vampire was gone, and the small bat was in his place, clinging to Gaston's jumper.

 

"Prunelle?"

 

There was no reply.

 

Carefully, Gaston lifted the bat and smiled when it hung from his pointer finger. He really was cute like this.

 

And then he felt tiny fangs on his skin.

"Mmhuh?"

 

In a daze, he watched the bat suck on his finger.

It didn't really hurt, so it was okay, wasn't it?

 

Slowly, as not to disturb the vampire, he sat down on the lone chair in the chamber.

 

Gaston could feel his consciousness drifting away and he wasn't sure at what point the vampire had taken human form again.

 

He stared at Prunelle sucking on his finger. There was a look of absolute concentration in his gleaming red eyes.

 

It was an odd sight, but somehow Gaston liked it.

 

He had a feeling like there was some other errant thought it reminded him of, but he couldn't really think what at the moment.

 

But everything was fine, no need to think...

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't enough.

 

The small trickle of blood coming from the tip of the finger wasn't enough.

 

With effort, Prunelle forced himself away from it.

He could feel it inside of himself, the blood, the warmth.

 

He could feel _Gaston._

 

He pulled his hand closer, tracing his wrist with his mouth, feeling his pulse.

If he bit him there-

 

But he was becoming aware of what he was doing.

The little voice in the back of his head that had been screaming in horror was getting stronger, and when Gaston collapsed, the vampire was shaken to his senses.

 

"Gaston!?"

 

He shook the human. "Oh my God, what did I do!?"

 

To his relief, Gaston opened his eyes, looking sleepy.

"Mmhuh?"

 

"Gaston, I'm so sorry."

 

"Why?"

 

"Why!? I BIT you!"

 

The human smiled sleepily. "Not a lot. It felt nice."

 

"It did?" Now that he looked at Gaston, he could feel some sort of a bond between them. He hoped he hadn't done something irreversible.

 

"Gaston, what was in the blood you've been serving me?" He was fairly certain, though.

 

"I've been putting my own blood in it," Gaston confirmed his fear.

 

"Why?"

 

"I thought you'd like it. And it's okay to give blood, so-"

 

"Gaston, you shouldn't have! I bit you!"

 

To his shock, Gaston pulled him to a hug."And I told you it was just a bit."

 

And then the office boy kissed him.

 

Stunned Prunelle returned it, until Gaston retreated and made a face. "Bleh, you taste metallic."

 

"You- you like me? In that way?"

 

"I dunno. I just sort of feel close to you."

 

The editor nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But I don't think this is a good idea."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because I might end up hurting you!"

 

Gaston smiled. "It's fine."

 

"It's not."

Prunelle sighed. "But I don't think I can turn back now. But we need to be careful."

 

The younger man nodded.

 

"We'll wait a week before we do this again,” Prunelle told him. “You do want to-"

 

"Yeah. You can bite me. A bit at least."

 

Instinctively, Prunelle glanced at his neck.

 

No, that would be too dangerous. But he certainly wanted to.

 

But on the other hand most of the burning need was gone now that he had drank the small amount that had trickled from his finger.

 

And actually bitten him, marking Gaston as _his_.

Prunelle was shaken by some of the possessive thoughts that came to his mind.

 

"And we'll do it in your apartment," he told Gaston.

 

"What? Why? Wouldn't you much rather do it here?" Gaston gestured at the chamber that had practically become Prunelle's home.

 

 _Yes, I would, and that's why I won't_ , Prunelle thought.

 

The thought of just keeping Gaston here forever had crossed his mind when he had fed off him.

 

So it was better that if he bit him again, he'd do it on his turf.

 

 

* * *

 

"RING!"

Gaston could already tell it was Prunelle before he even opened the door.

 

Not just because this was the night they had agreed to do it again.

 

Ever since he had bitten him a week ago Gaston always seemed to feel the vampire's presence when he was close. Which would have been great at avoiding getting caught napping at work if Prunelle hadn't also gotten the ability to tell if he was sleeping just by being close by. As in the same building.

 

And sure enough, when Gaston opened the door, there was the editor, wrapped in winter clothing despite the warm weather.

 

"Hi," he greeted Gaston.

 

"Hi."

 

Just when Gaston was starting to wonder why he wasn't stepping through the open door, he told him: "You need to invite me in."

 

"Oh, okay. Come in. I invite you in."

 

Prunelle nodded, stepping inside.

"I got something for you."

 

He handed a bottle to Gaston.

"Water?"

 

"Holy water," Prunelle specified. "In case you need it."

 

"What?"

 

"In case I get- In case something happens."

 

Gaston turned the bottle in his hands. "This will hurt you, won't it?"

 

"It would burn. Not as bad as sunlight, but it would hurt, yes. Just in case."

 

Gaston would have argued but something in Prunelle, maybe something he sensed through their link, stopped him.

 

The vampire was worried.

 

For no reason, why would he hurt Gaston?

 

But-

"Okay, I'll remember it."

 

Prunelle nodded. "Also I drank a few day's worth of blood before coming here. So I'd be less hungry. But I still want to..."

 

Gaston supposed he had to take the lead. "Come on, you can leave your jacket here."

 

He left the bottle in the kitchen while the vampire was looking for a place in his cluttered hallway to hang his jacket on.

 

Gaston took his hand and pulled him to the bedroom before he could insist he should take the bottle with him. "It will be nicer there, won't it?"

 

"Oh."

 

"I'm not saying we should do anything, or..."

 

Prunelle smiled. "That would be somewhat of a problem for me. I don't feel things like that anymore. Not the same way anyway. But if you want to-"

He reached for a chaste kiss. "I probably could do some things. But I have to warn you, my body no longer works the same way it did before my death. There are things it can't do."

 

Gaston kissed him eagerly, certain he was blushing.

"Mmh, no... But I want you to be close."

 

He sat down on the bed, pulling the vampire with him.

Kissing was nice, even if his mouth was cold. Gaston wondered if he could get warmed first, lay in a warm bath maybe?

Gaston had been wanting something like this for a while now, even before the editor had returned from the dead. He had just never been sure what it was, exactly, apart from that being near him had been nice.

 

He could feel Prunelle taking the lead, and let him push him onto his back on the bed, curious to see where it was going.

 

He looked him in the eye, and Gaston saw the same mesmerized look on his eyes again.

It felt good, being the one to make him feel like this.

 

And just him. He was fairly certain Prunelle didn't feel like this towards anyone else.

 

Suddenly he pulled back. "I shouldn't bite you on the neck."

 

Gaston realized that was exactly what he wanted. "Phuh, why not?"

 

"Too dangerous," Prunelle told him, the look from his eyes almost gone.

 

Gaston groaned, but offered his hand instead. "On the wrist?"

Maybe Prunelle was right, maybe it would hurt...

 

Eagerly, he took the offered hand and licked his wrist. "Ready?"

 

Gaston nodded and Prunelle bit down.

 

There was pain but it was quickly swept away.

It wasn't pleasure, not exactly.

 

Rather nothing hurt, all the painful and horrible things were just wiped away and forgotten. The world seemed at once not important and in-focus.

 

No, it was the man licking the wound on his wrist that was the only thing that mattered.

Gaston mumbled, and the vampire looked up, giving him a look on his red eyes and mouth.

 

He gave his wrist one last lick, and let go. "Are you okay?"

 

"Not enough," Gaston told him. Why had he stopped? He could tell he felt the same way.

 

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

Gaston lifted his wrist to his eye-level. He could hardly see two small holes.

"It stopped bleeding."

 

"How did it feel?"

 

Gaston decided he'd much rather have more of it than try to find words to describe the sensation. "Bite my neck."

 

"You're sure?" Prunelle crawled on top of him."I _want_ to..."

 

Gaston threw his head back, revealing his throat.

That was all the encouragement the vampire needed, and slowly, almost gently, he sunk his fangs into his jugular.

 

And the human was at peace.

 

This was how things were supposed to be, him laying there, Prunelle on top of him being given his blood, nourished by his essence.

 

It took all of his effort, but Gaston managed to lift his hands to embrace the other man to try to pull him closer.

 

He wasn't sure how long the other form drank from him,time had lost its meaning a while ago.

 

But eventually the spell was broken, and they separated, Prunelle sealing the wounds on his neck with one last lick.

 

Gaston watched him pull back licking his lips.

He grabbed the vampire and pulled him back before he got away.

 

"No," he protested. "I took enough."

 

Gaston shook his head. "No. I just wanna hug."

 

He wondered if it was just his imagination or if Prunelle seemed warmer now.

At the very least he could feel part of himself within him, like they were slightly less two separate people.

 

Prunelle relaxed in his embrace. "It was... Thank you."

 

"Mmh, don't mention it."

 

Hesitantly, the vampire reached for a kiss. "Sorry, my mouth probably tastes a bit, well, a bit like blood."

 

"It's fine."

It had all fallen into place, now Gaston knew what he wanted. But as nice as it all had been, now he just wanted to go to sleep. He really just felt tired. "Stay the night," he told the man beside him.

 

Prunelle shook his head. "I need to get back before sunrise."

 

"There's no work tomorrow," Gaston reminded him. He rose up to close the curtains. "And no sunlight."

 

"I rest better in my coffin. Besides, you know what I'm like when I sleep."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Not exactly _sleeping_."

 

"Oh, you mean like a corpse. I don't mind."

 

"You don't?"

 

Gaston rolled his eyes. "Phuh, why would I? It's not like you actually smell or anything. I know what you're like." He walked to his wardrobe. "Do you want to borrow a pair of pyjamas?"

 

"I sleep fully clothed." He did remove his glasses this time, however, and set them on the nightstand. "I guess I can stay, like you said there is no work tomorrow, so I can stand one night away from my coffin."

 

"Great. Wait here."

When Gaston returned to his bedroom in his pyjamas and ready to sleep, Prunelle was laying on the bed.

 

Gaston crawled under the covers. "You don't want a blanket or anything?"

 

"No."

 

Gaston pushed close to him and buried his face in his sweater. "Good night."

 

"Good night, Gaston."

 

* * *

 

 

It was in the small hours in the morning when Gaston woke up.

And opening his eyes, came face-to-face with a lifeless body.

 

He was startled for a second before he remembered what had happened last night.

And recognized the other person in his bed.

 

Prunelle really looked different without glasses.

 

It was maybe a bit unsettling, having a completely unmoving body next to him.

Prunelle was normally still these days when just laying or sitting in place, but at least when awake there was movement in his eyes.

 

Now he stared at nothing, unblinking, mouth slightly open.

 

Gaston wondered if trying to close his eyes would wake him up.

 

But it wasn't like it mattered.

 

So Gaston closed his eyes again, safe in the knowledge that Prunelle was there next to him.

 

His... His _what_ exactly?

 

Lover? Partner? Friend?

 

All those seemed insufficient.

 

So Gaston's sleepy mind settled to 'his Prunelle', and satisfied, drifted back to sleep.

 


End file.
